


Cheated Hearts

by doctor_badass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_badass/pseuds/doctor_badass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Winchester, in her line of work, has found some pretty funky junk hiding in bathtubs before. This, however, is by far the nicest supernatural bathtub surprise she's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheated Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Karen O for inspiring me to write this and [her song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZHVdnIWalU). 
> 
> There will be a sequel, b-t-dubs.

 

By the way Deanna snuck into the motel room that night, you’d have thought she was sixteen again, back from scouring the town where her mom, Joanna, was on a job, testing the limits of the local bouncers to see if she could get in anywhere with her fake I.D. You’d almost expect to see a twelve-year old Samantha, worried sick and clutching a rifle to her chest on the flimsy twin bed they shared. Deanna saw it herself, briefly. 

But Sam was capable of driving herself places now, and was definitely not hitting up the same bars as Deanna. Anywhere there was free wifi and a lesser chance of Deanna bringing in some tattooed biker chick with an enthusiasm for bondage. 

Skimming her hand lightly over the ancient wallpaper, Deanna searched for the light switch in the darkness. Closing the door behind her with one high-heeled foot after finally finding the switch, she immediately turned the light off again, longing only for the comfort of the shitty mattress and coarse, cheap, white sheets that she affectionately learned to call “Heaven, minus the dick-ish angels.”

It was no longer than three seconds after collapsing face-first on the bed when she realized it wasn’t completely dark in her room. A thin strip of light, flickering slightly with the signature pattern of a fluorescent bulb, seeped from under the door of what Deanna assumed was the bathroom.

Groaning in a way which would have terrified any intruder, she reluctantly pushed herself up from the bed, yanking her knife out of the purse Sam had jokingly bought her a while back (which, surprisingly, came in handy on hunts). She crept over to the door in a very indelicate fashion, zippers on her jacket jangling. Any trespassers would be sure of her groggy presence now.

With little hesitation, she kicked the door open, wobbling only slightly in her stilettos. The scene took a moment to register. Clothes were strewn about the floor, in a sort of path leading to the tub. First a trench coat, then a tie, skirt, blouse, shoes, tights, bra, and a pair of lacy underwear perched on the rim of the cracked porcelain tub.

“Wha- _Cas_?” Deanna asked, incredulously. The angel didn’t even bother to look up, merely sat, hair dripping, steam rising off of her soaked and bare skin. 

“Hello, Deanna,” she offered as a solitary response.

“Any explanation as to _why_ you’re in my motel room? Not to mention in my bathtub?” 

“I did not expect you to be back so early. Samantha told me you would be out with your... friends.” Finally looking up at her, Deanna realized with a jolt that Cas was clearly upset about something. “How did that go, by the way?”

“She was fucking boring,” Deanna sighed, slumping against the door frame, arm holding the knife loosely at her side, free arm rubbing her forehead. “She was obviously angry about some ex that she was still in love with or whatever, and wanted to prove a point by fucking me aggressively in the same bed she fucked her ex aggressively. Good times.”

Cas turned her gaze back to the water. “I fear I shall never understand the complexity of human emotions,” she lamented.

“Get in line, buddy.”

“I’ve never seen you dressed up in such a manner before.”

“Yeah, me neither. Figured I’d try something new,” Deanna said, tugging self-consciously at the hem of her dress.

There was a pause, longer in length than Deanna could ever be comfortable with, before she decided to get it over with. “Are you... upset about something?”

Cas’s head jerked back towards her, eyes wide. “Did Samantha tell you? She _promised_!”

Hands held up in self defense, Deanna set the knife on the bathroom counter and edged towards the tub, irrationally hoping that her methods of sedation would work better if she was closer. “Hey, hey. No one told me anything. Just asking.” 

She sat down next to the bath, kicking Cas’s panties out of the way. “You wanna talk about it?”

Biting her lip in anxiety, Cas flicked a glance to where Deanna sat, chin resting of the rim of the tub. “Will you- ahh. Take a... bath with me?”

Eyebrows raised slightly, Deanna smiled, pushing herself up off the floor. “Sure. I mean, naked women have asked me to do _way_ weirder things, trust me.”

Yanking the god-forsaken stilettos off of her aching feet, she tossed them backwards into the bedroom. Dropping her leather jacket on the ground, she unzipped her slinky black dress, letting it slide onto the floor. Today had been a bra-optional day, which she had happily opted out of, since there were no hunts requiring long stretches of running. All that was left was her thong, worn for no other reason than shits and giggles, as Deanna had never intended letting the date get to the bedroom.

Cas’s cheeks had colored, letting Deanna know that she had seen the underwear. Smirking slightly, she prided herself on having clearly made an excellent choice in evening wear. Hooking her thumbs under the sides, she slowly dragged them down her legs, which were covered in fading bruises and light scrapes.

As she cautiously stepped into the boiling water, Cas drew her legs up against her chest, eyes still averted. Settling herself  opposite the angel, she closed her eyes, feeling the loose strands of her bun stick to her face from the steam. She hadn’t realized how much she had needed this, despite the fact that she hardly had enough room to stretch out.

She was pulled from her reverie by a light touch to her calf. Opening her eyes, she saw that Cas had healed her old wounds with a single touch.

“Hey, you. Thanks,” she grinned, noticing how lost Cas looked without her trench coat. “You never answered my question. Why are you in the bath, when you can just, you know-” she gestured for effect, flinging water everywhere. “ _-poof_ yourself clean?”

“Apparently, this is a very... human thing to do, according to my observations-” she interrupted herself, eyes frantically wide in the hopes that Deanna had not caught her mistake.

“Wait, you’ve been _spying_ on people? Jeez, Cas, I never took you for the Peeping Angel type,” Deanna mocked, not really surprised. She knew that Cas was curious, that much was obvious, and it was only so soon until she started exploring the more intimate lives of humans. “So, what did you see? Anything juicy?”

Cas now looked to the ceiling, as if praying that one of her angelic brethren could help her out of this mess. “It was mostly... women, I suppose.”

Now Deanna was curious. “Go on,” she prodded.

“Usually women with- with other women.”

“Wow.”

“Yes.”

“Learn anything?”

And before she could react, Cas was a tidal wave, rushing towards her, and she was under before she knew what hit her. Cas was an extremely enthusiastic kisser, which was a surprise, and used a lot of biting, which was not.

Pushing herself up from under the water was rather difficult, as Cas didn’t seem to know what to do with her body at this point. However, Cas took this as a sign of rejection, and scrambled backwards in the water, effectively spilling nearly a quarter of the remaining water onto the tiled floor.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Deanna said urgently, reaching out to grasp Cas’s shoulder in a comforting gesture while wiping water from her eyes with the other hand. 

Cas was shaking now, and seemingly unable to uncurl from her position at the far end of the tub, head almost between her own knees.

“Cas, baby, it’s okay, c’mere,” Deanna pleaded, tugging at Cas. She gave in, her shoulders heaving with small sobs, allowing herself to be led onto Deanna’s lap. She wrapped her arms around Deanna’s freckled shoulders, weeping into her neck. Deanna rubbed slow circles into her back, between the shoulder blades, where she knew her angel’s wings unfurled from.

The sobs quieted down, the only sound now the dripping of the water from their hair and the faucet and the rim of the tub were Cas spilled it. Deanna’s hand drifted, feeling the small knobs where Cas’s spine was. Cas had entwined her fingers in the soft curls of light hair at the base of Deanna’s neck, breathing slowly, as if in anticipation.

She moved back when Deanna’s hands came around to caress her ass, to feel every soft curve that Cas had to offer. Cas pulled herself up, straddling Deanna’s lap so her face was just a little above the huntress’s. She carefully nudged her lips against Deanna’s, gripping her hair slightly tighter. 

Deanna knew she couldn’t take this anymore, not with Cas’s little pink tongue prodding her own so gently, and the taste of her in Deanna’s mouth. Hitching Cas up a tad higher, she slipped her hand between her legs, only being able to guess if the angel was properly wet enough yet, due to their current location.

Her other hand came up to cup her breast, her fingers expertly stroking the soft skin there. Deanna had seen boobs of every shape and size in her lifetime, but these, _these_... Cas was a perfect piece of art. A piece of art who was currently grinding desperately against her hand, on the verge of begging to be fucked by a huntress who was currently in a state of shock.

Practically having to slap herself to get a grip on her incredibly erotic situation, Deanna resumed her efforts, slipping first one finger inside Cas, while the other fingers rubbed her clit. 

“I.. n-need.. more..” Cas moaned, riding one hand while pushing into the other, which was pinching her nipple, rolling it between Deanna’s fingers.

Smiling in pride, Deanna added a second finger to the mix. Cas’s eagerness was contagious, and at the rate she was going, Deanna wouldn’t be surprised if she came right.. about..

“FUCK!” Cas screamed, grasping whatever surface was available as she rode out her orgasm. Once of these surfaces being Deanna’s shoulder. But she was too happy to care. She grinned up at her angel as she came down off of her high, dark hair plastered to her face and blue eyes wide. 

“I had no idea you had such a mouth on you,” Deanna said, leaning back against the wall of the tub, and cradling a spent Cas in her arms. “And, frankly, I’m very impressed.”

“I believe my mouth has many other abilities,” Cas murmured into her ear, gently rubbing the area on Deanna’s shoulder where she left marks. The crescent shapes her nails made faded quickly, but, strangely, the hand print on Deanna’s shoulder remained.

“I believe you’re going to have to prove that one to me in the near future,” Deanna replied with an unseen raised eyebrow.

“The water is cold now,” Cas observed, nuzzling her head into Deanna’s neck and trailing her fingers through the water.

“I can tell,” Deanna said, whose chest was pressed up against Cas’s.

“Is this a sufficient motivation to get into the bed?”

“I’d hope so, Cas.”

 


End file.
